


Rare

by Daydream_Deity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: One-Shot, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Deity/pseuds/Daydream_Deity
Summary: "Muggle-born Slytherins exist, but are very rare, as noted insultingly by Scabior the Snatcher."





	Rare

Barry Lorinzo grimaced as he placed the Sorting Hat over his head.

"Hmm... what have we here?" the old hat murmured into his ear. "Quite the excited one, aren't we? Hopped at the chance to get your robes, been practicing spells with sticks... interesting."

"I know what you're thinking," Barry whispered. "Slytherin, without a doubt. But there's no way I could be in that house. I'm a Muggleborn. How about Ravenclaw instead?"

"Ravenclaw?" the Sorting Hat pondered the suggestion. "No, no, no. You'd forget how to breathe if you could. Slytherin, it is."

"How can you be so stupid?" Barry asked. "Slytherin is only for the purest of blood. I'm as... filthy, is that the right word? Filthy as I could get."

The hat chuckled.

"You don't seriously believe that old rumor, do you?"

"Rumor?"

"Slytherin, my boy," the Sorting Hat continued. "Is the house of  _ambition._ Why should blood purity change that? The whole purity shtick is just a lie brewed in the heart of an angry Salazar Slytherin."

"How can you be so sure?" Barry questioned. "Everyone on the train said-"

"That train, as you should already know, is filled with gaggles of gullible children. Now, I myself was there when Salazar came up with this rumor. Someone had to sort the first of the students, after all."

Barry mulled over the Sorting Hat's words. His friends had always found him to be of the determined sort, so...

"Alright," he finally said.

"Very well," the hat replied.  _"Slytherin!"_ he shouted heartily.

As the years at Hogwarts flew by, Barry Lorinzo came to realize that the Sorting Hat had ultimately made the right decision. He couldn't tell a mandrake from a bezoar. He was absolutely terrified of his teachers (and the poor grades he would receive from them). In his quest for success, he found that he would step over students whenever possible (he made a note of this; ambition doesn't have to be rude!). He was a Slytherin through-and-through, and a muggleborn one at that. A rare combination, many told him. He would merely respond with a grin and the same quip every time: "I thought I was more of the Ravenclaw type, if you ask me."


End file.
